RavenDale Academy
by NotAmazingAJ
Summary: What if we told you that the fairy tales you heard as a child are lies? What if we told you that it's all connected, thanks to one man with a taste for others' pain? (T rating is just in case)
1. Prologue

**_I had to edit this because I realized that parts of my story weren't going to match up, and luckily I'm only to the third person's P.O.V. So yeah, enjoy the story and remember that reviews keep Vanira from dying!_**

**_Prologue_**

Gone, all of them are gone. What have we done? It's our fault they're gone. The Assassins of RavenDale have been captured, and we let it happen. I knew we should have come back, I knew they were in trouble. What have we done!?

We're sorry, let's go back a bit; we may have thrown you in at a bad part with too little information. We're Jinx, Ghost, Minx, and Vanira, Assassins of RavenDale. if you're wondering why this 'story', this 'tall tale' didn't begin with those famous words "Once upon a time" it's because that line is for things that didn't happen, for 'fairy tales'. These events really happened, all of these lands, these people are real. The 'fairy tales' you read as a child are changed versions of the truth, wet all happened, and we were there, in each and every tale. You won't remember us, much less know us. Your fairy tales now have forgotten us and it was for the better, but our worlds are now in danger, and we need help saving them. Read our stories, take them to heart, and whatever you do, don't stop believing in us…


	2. Chapter 1 Ghost

Chapter One: Ghost

"Ow, my head…" My eyes flash open. Did anyone hear me say that? I sit up partially and begin to look around, where am I? I need to find somewhere to hide before someone comes in here and finds me. Looking around again I notice I'm in a room, more importantly a dark, empty one. There is nowhere for me to hide.

The door is flung open; in the new light I can see the outline of a man. Fear of him makes me pretend to sleep again. I hear footsteps come over next to me and stop, a foot kicks my side and I react as I imagine a sleeping person would.

"You said she'd be awake by now! How much sleeping powder did you give the poor girl?!"

He sounds angry, I'm actually quite glad I chose to feign sleep now, he sounds extremely mean, like he kicks puppies.

"O-only a pinch sir, just like you said, sir!"

That was a young boy's voice! Oh no. No, no, no! It can't be, can it? Have the Assassins of RavenDale finally found me? I didn't think they recruited younger than thirteen! That boy can't be more than a year older than me, and I'm only twelve! This can't be happening!

"Obviously not, look at her! It seems you gave her so much she's having a nightmare! I can't trust you with even the simplest of jobs! Stay with her so she has company when she wakes, and don't mess this up!"

I hear him slam the door closed, thank goodness he's gone. I hope the boy is okay, that man wasn't being nice to him, scaring him like that. I slowly open my eyes, the boy is sitting next to me and staring at the wall across the room, I can't believe he actually listened to that guy.

"I'm sorry" I whisper.

The boy jumps and turns to look at me. "How long have you been awake, _girl_?" he asked.

Was that anger in his voice? Was he angry with me? I haven't done anything to him though, and he's the one who knocked me out with that dreadful sleeping powder! I can't believe I felt sorry for this kid!

"Since before you and that man got in here, and I have a name, _boy_." Did I just say that? I sounded mean, and angry, now he's going to think me rude and will probably have puppy kicker back in here to get rid of me! Note to self, don't anger too quickly, first impressions are important! I looked over at the boy; he looked semi embarrassed, his fault for snapping at me.

"Sorry, I just… You know what? I think we should restart this conversation and introduce ourselves," He put out his hand "I'm Ghost."

His name is Ghost? I thought Jinx was bad, and this poor kid is named Ghost. Maybe he understands what it's like, and we could become friends. That would be nice, I don't have friends, or a family, not anymore… I shake my head quickly, I can't think about that now, I have to stay calm and collected. I grip his hand, "I'm Jinx…"


	3. Chapter 2 Jinx

_**This is a different P.O.V. and the chapters do get slightly random from time to time, it will straighten out as time goes on, so don't freak out... and sorry they're so short right now.**_

**Chapter Two: Jinx**

When Indigo assigned me to this girl, I accepted grudgingly. I used my strongest sleeping powder to knock her out and get her here last night. After I got her here Indigo had me go to bed with the others, but since she's my charge now, I have to accompany him when he goes to inspect her.

I can't sleep though; I don't like how rudely he wakes us up. The other 'students' in my dorm are sleeping though, but that's to be expected since their pillows are filled with enough sleeping powder to knock a horse out for three days. I hear footsteps in the hall. Oh Goddess, here he comes. I hop up and pretend to make my bed, not like it'll make the room seem any cleaner. CRASH! I wince, those doors aren't indestructible and the way he keeps banging them open diminishes their 'life expectancy' greatly.

"Ghost, since I need you to accompany me when I go to inspect the little insect you're coming with me, now." Now? Oh how fun, I get to watch him interrogate her while she's still groggy from the powder. I lead him down to her room, more like an empty dungeon with a mat to sleep on if you ask me. He bangs open this door as well, walks over to her still form, and then he kicks her!

"He-"

"How much sleeping powder did you give her!? You said she'd be awake by now!"

"O-only a pinch sir, just like you said, sir!" I hate him. He abuses all new recruits and me for fun. I can't wait to be sent to the field and get my chance to leave.

"Obviously not, look at her! It seems you gave her so much she's having a nightmare! I can't trust you with even the simplest of jobs! Stay with her so she has company when she wakes, and don't mess this up!"

Don't mess this up? _Don't mess this up!_ UGH! I walk over and sit down next to the girl as Indigo storms out, slamming the door as he leaves. I know I only gave her a pinch, it's not my fault it affects her differently than the boys in my dorm! I realize I've been crying, I quickly wipe the tears off of my face and start glaring at the wall across the room from me and the girl.

"I'm sorry"

I jump, was that the girl? I look at her. Sure enough, she's awake and staring right at me. I have to admit that it's kind of starting to creep me out.

"How long have you been awake, _girl_?"

"Since before you and that man got in here, and I have a name, _boy_." Wow she was snippy, but I guess I was a bit rude. No! I have an excuse! She got me in trouble with Indigo, but… Ugh! Conflicting feelings aren't cool! Why am I even… oh yeah, she's my charge…

"Sorry, I just… you know what? I think we should restart this conversation and introduce ourselves," I put out my hand to shake hers "I'm Ghost."

I can tell she's confused by my name, I agree with her. Who would name their son ghost? What worse name could a kid have? Well, I guess Shimmer or Snowflake, but girls love those cutesy names. Hers is probably something posh like Ruby or Diamond; she looks like her family actually loved her, with her fox orange hair, shining green eyes, and clean alabaster skin. She puts her hand in mine and I flinch in surprise, I hope she didn't notice that.

"I'm Jinx…" What?


	4. Chapter 3 Fire

**I promise, no, I swear, that the chapters do get longer. I'm just trying to space them out.**

**_Chapter Three: Fire_**

Run, that's my first thought when I see the blue haired man. It's my first thought when I smell the smoke coming in from the lower levels of the house. It's my final thought when I reached the woods on the far side of our property, and turn around for one last look at what had once been my home, at where my family used to laugh and play, where they died. It's my last thought before I leap through the time stutter in the clearing, and my last thought before I pass out.

I wake up hours, maybe days later with a major headache, and in a new land. I slowly stand up and turn to look at what had once been the time stutter to my home. No, not home anymore. Indigo ruined any chances I had with family. I notice my backpack and my cat, Jasper. I remember when I found him, a small stray with a dirty grey coat, and knowing purple eyes. I was eight when I found him, we've grown up together, and I smile and go over to my cat. He looks at me and gives me his laughable grin.

"What next, Alice?"

"It's Minx now Jasper. We're in a new world, no telling who we'll run into…"

Days later I've been accepted into an academy with Mages, Thieves, Shifters, and Mimics. I've been given a job as assistant to the cook and mere hours later I find out that this is Indigo's academy, the man who killed my family. He has a new student he's kidnapped; apparently something in her memories is very useful to him. I wonder what would happen if she were to, oh I don't know, forget?


End file.
